


An Obsessive Love For My Ken and Me

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Candy has dark thoughts about hurting others, Candy is Obsessively in love with Kentin, Candy is using Lysander to fill the void in her heart, Candy misses Ken, Candy wants to possess Ken, F/M, Heart-Broken!Lysander, Ken/Candy/Lysander, Oblivious!Ken, POV Second Person, google it, it's a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: You still call him Ken. Your love is an obsessive kind, and he chose this. Primarily Candy/Ken, but has mentions of Candy/Lysander. I'd love to hear feedback!





	An Obsessive Love For My Ken and Me

You love him. It takes you awhile to realize you do, but you do eventually get there. You realize it while he is gone, and surrounded by reminders of him. The teddy bear with a heart t-shirt that sits vigilantly on your dresser, a pack of cookies you bought without a second thought that expire in your locker when you remember he left, the flowers you planted together in the Gardening Club that slowly die due to your neglect (because he's gone he's gone and you've always had a one-track mind).

 

 It is all Amber's fault, and the second she mocks you about Ken leaving you beat her face in, your hand becoming smeared with her blood. It takes Nathaniel, Li, Charlotte, and Melody to pull you off her, and by then her face is a bloody teary mess. You spit on her, and grin as they drag you to the principal's office. You get sent home, and later you find out you broke her nose from a pissed off Nathaniel. He backs away when you start to laugh, the sound hollow.

 

Turns out it's true you don't realize what you have until it's gone.

 

You continue on as things change without you noticing, and meet Lysander, the balm to your heartache. He is sweet, and something about his one green eye reminds you of Ken. You lead him on, laughing and flirting while twirling your hair. You never claimed you were a good person. Didn't anyone at Sweet Amoris know not to trust strangers?

 

 After what feels like forever Ken comes back with a new body and a new name, but his face it one you know and love. He presses his lips against Amber's and you want to squeeze the life from her. You move forward to do that when he reveals it was a trick. Later you properly meet again, and amid your euphoric thoughts you never realize that with every smile and word that makes your head spin, you break off a piece of Lysander's too big heart. It is a pity, and you hate yourself for the vicious thought that the heartbreak will at least make his poetry better now. You tell him you want to remain friends, and he agrees. Castiel gives you dirty glares and Rosalya trips you in the hall, but each time you fall you land in Ken's arms. You never liked yellow anyway. You still call him Ken.

 

 Karma comes in the form of Deborah. She makes them all hate you, and cries while hiding a smirk. Some tiny part of you admires her, but the rest of you cries real tears because you didn't do anything. Ken believes you, and eventually you turn the tables with Ken and Lysander's help. You watch as Deborah cries for real and can't help but think you play victim better. Lysander gets everyone to apologize, and things go back to normal.

 

 There is a play at school. Your parents come, and you meet Ken's. His mother looks just like him, only in female form and you immediately adore her. His father gives you pause. You are unaware of how to act around him, but manage to make a good impression on him despite the fact you loathe him (he sent Ken away, if you were able you would tear the flesh from his bones while he was still breathing and laugh). The play goes off without a hitch, and you swoon when you see Ken in his huntsman costume (Lysander's heart cracking even more goes unnoticed as he watches Kentin wrap his arms around your waist).

 

More adventures happen, one's with rabbits and chemicals and puppies too, each one just making you fall more and more in love with your Ken. Until one day, it happens. You kiss, and it's everything you though it would be. You can't help but think, 'This is perfect'. He thinks you're kind, and helpful. He doesn't know everything you do and did is just another way to make him yours.

 

It is because part of you is greedy and cold and wants him all to yourself, just like before. You wonder if he realizes your love is of the selfish variety, and if he knows that once you have him, you will never let him go. You still call him Ken because it is your claim on him. It is your way of saying 'He is mine'. Your love will possess him, hollow him until he is filled with nothing but your love. He chose this the day he walked up to you and introduced himself with hearts in his eyes. He chose this when he transferred schools to be with you. He chose this when he told you he loved you for the first time. He is your other half, your soulmate. He is yours.

 _And nobody_ , you think staring at Priya laughing and touching your Ken,  _will take him from you_.You wonder absently what she would look like with a knife embedded in the middle of her forehead, and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Candy being a master manipulator, and playing Kentin seems like something she'd do if she was an evil bitch. Also, she's kind of obsessively in love with him (to a less lethal degree). Still, she had violent thoughts, and is definitely planning to kill Priya in the end.


End file.
